


Change of heart

by SailorYue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for volpina. Something tragic happened that changed Gabriel Agreste drasticly. He stopped being a miraculous holders for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble about the peacock kwami and their holder.

“Gabriel?” A small voice called to their companion. Gabriel Agreste stared blankly out at Paris, not registering the small blue kwami’s voice. They tried again to get their partners attention. The peacock-like kwami didn’t like how quiet he was being. 

Not that they blamed him. What happened… was shocking. Enough that Gabriel broke out of his transformation.

“What’s the point?” Gabriel asked his friend, a lone tear threatening to escape.

“The point?” They asked, not sure what Gabriel was asking.

“What’s the point of saving people, if you can’t save someone important?”

The blue kwami understood now. Tears pooling in their eyes. What had happened… they weren’t sure if it was completely unavoidable. They thought a moment before responding.

“Sometimes… somethings can’t be helped. You’re still a great hero of Paris. The p-”

But Gabriel cut the kwami off with a gesture. 

“Some hero! I couldn’t protect her!” He yelled; the small god flinched at his outburst. 

Gabriel reached for the clasp of the pin on his vest. The kwami’s eyes widen knowing his intent. “Gabriel wait!”

But it was too late. He had carefully torn the peacock shaped pin from his chest. The kwami vanished. He clenched his fist around the now almost cold pin, no longer vibrant. Staring at it coldly. Hatred filled his heart. Hatred towards himself. And fear. If SHE was lost so easily, what could happen to his son? Things had to change. As he put the pin in his wall safe, right next to the picture of his wife, he said quietly to himself. “It’s time for a _change of heart_.”


End file.
